


There is no love without hope and no hope without love

by denkikaminarikinnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Background Hagakure Yasuhiro, Background Kirigiri Kyoko, Background Naegi Makoto, Background Togami Byakuya, Canonical Character Death, Confused Naegi Makoto, Death, Dork Naegi Makoto, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Fukawa Toko Isn't Obsessed With Togami Byakuya, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Hope, Hopeful Ending, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Lesbian Asahina Aoi, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, POV Lesbian Character, Past Relationship(s), Poetry, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Relationship(s), Romance, Sad, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scars, Sweet, Sweet Asahina Aoi, Sweet Fukawa Toko, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Tears, The Author Regrets Nothing, True Love, Useless Lesbians, author is projecting, i was projecting onto aoi when i wrote this, idk hard to tell, lesbian Fukawa Toko, or big ones?, small spoilers for thh, they are just being gay your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denkikaminarikinnie/pseuds/denkikaminarikinnie
Summary: Aoi gives up. Toko won't let her.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Fukawa Touko, Asahina Aoi & Fukawa Touko & Hagakure Yasuhiro & Kirigiri Kyouko & Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya, Asahina Aoi & Hagakure Yasuhiro, Asahina Aoi & Kirigiri Kyoko, Asahina Aoi & Naegi Makoto, Asahina Aoi & Ogami Sakura, Asahina Aoi & Togami Byakuya, Asahina Aoi/Fukawa Touko, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	There is no love without hope and no hope without love

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for THH! Let me know what you thought in the comments! I love this rarepair it just makes me happy!
> 
> The poem Toko recites is called 'A thousand dreams' by Daniel Mark Extrom. I've discovered writing poems into my fics is very fun and I may do it more.

After Sakura's death, Aoi stopped being herself. She stopped showing up for meals, stayed in her room and avoided everyone. They all noticed but were unsure of what to do. Until Toko decided she wasn’t going to lose anyone else and grabbed some food. Knocking on the door, she asks Aoi to let her in. When she gets no response she opens the door. To her surprise, it’s unlocked. She takes in the mess the girls room has become and notes the room is empty. Walking down the hallway to Sakura's room, she can hear the muffled cries and slowly comes in. Aoi is in Sakura's bed, bundled in her blankets and sobbing.

“Hi Hina.”

“Hi Fukawa.”

“You need to eat something. I brought you some food.”

“What’s the point? No one here cares about me anyway. They all hate me because I was on the side of the traitor. Just let me die.”

“Asahina, Sakura wouldn’t want you to do this to yourself. She’d want you to be alive and happy. She sacrificed herself so that no one else would die. Let her sacrifice be worth it.”

“I-i don’t want to be here without her! She-she…”

She starts to cry and Toko wraps her arms around her, so, so glad she showered. After what seems like hours of coaxing, she gets the swimmer to eat some of the doughnuts. They fall asleep together, still on Sakura's bed. 

The next morning, she manages to persuade the girl into going to breakfast. They make a stop by Aoi’s room so she can shower and get dressed and once she has, they go to breakfast together. Again, Aoi only manages to eat a few doughnuts but just her being there changes the mood of the room. Once she had stopped coming to breakfast, it was quiet and dark. She might not be as happy as she used to be but she manages to make the space warmer. Toko, instead of standing near Byakuya like she usually does, sits down next to Aoi. Byakuya himself makes some sort of indignant noise at that but doesn’t say anything. “You want to go swim Hina?”

“You know what? I think I do! Will you swim with me?”

“Sure.”

“Let’s gooo. C’mon!”

“I get it you big tits swimmer!”

“Hey! Do you have a swimsuit?”

“No. Who just has a swimsuit in a murder highschool?”

“Me I guess.”

“Huh. Makes sense for an airhead like you.”

“I think there are some in the storage area. Let’s go!”

Tugging on Toko’s hands, she starts to jog towards the storage area. With a huff, Toko starts to jog too. “Why are you making me run? This is the worst! Nobody except for an idiot like you would want to do this!”

“This is barely running! Plus, you can’t be in shape if you don’t run!”

“I don’t need to be in shape. I’m an author.”

“Hmm. I guess that makes sense.”

Once they arrive in the storage area Aoi finds the swimsuits before chucking a few at Toko and telling her to find her size and walking off. 

“I’m gonna go change. Come find me at the pool when you’re ready.”

“Fine!” Toko finds her size and once she’s in the locker room, pulls it on, noting that her scars are visible. For a moment she considers not going, but decides against this. She’s doing it for Aoi.

She finds Aoi doing laps in the pool and jumps in to join her. Despite not having swum in years, she manages fairly well. The two girls spend what must be hours swimming and laughing. Toko has missed Aoi’s smile.

Over the next few weeks, Toko helps Aoi live again. She joins them at mealtimes, talks with Toko and Makoto, goofs off with Yasuhiro, reads books Byakuya leaves in her room and when she needs a distraction, helps Kyoko investigate. Every night, Toko joins the brunette and they sleep together.

One day, the two girls are taking a break from swimming in the pool together, something they’ve started doing almost daily, when Toko takes Aoi’s hand. The blue eyed girl gives it a squeeze and smiles. 

“Y’know, I had been trying not to fall for you to, I don’t know, honor Sakura or something? But I realize now she wouldn’t want that. She’d want me to be happy and in love. And Toko? You make me happy.”

Toko stares at her for a moment. “I love you too.”

She wraps her arms around the other girls waist and pulls her in. Aoi moves her hands into the others unbraided hair. They stop an inch from each other's face.

“Toko Fukawa. I love you. You reminded me that life is worth living. I love you.”

“And I you, Aoi.”

They lean into each other and their lips meet. Toko is so happy her first kiss is with someone she truly loves. Genocider Syo might have kissed Byakuya, but they are different people.

Then Makoto walks in. “Hey are you two- Oh! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt!”

Aoi pulls away laughing, while Toko shoots a withering glare at him. 

“We kinda lost track of time! We’ll join you guys for lunch in a minute!”

“Oh okay! I would have just let you guys come whenever you felt like it but with our current situation it doesn’t hurt to be cautious!”

“Got it Nai~eggy.”

“Toko!”

“Well I’ll see you guys in a bit!” He leaves the room.

That night, the new couple lay in bed together, arms wrapped around each other. Poetry isn’t Toko’s strong suit but she’s always loved reading it and there is one particular poem she wants to recite for her lover.

“And now I see it all so clear: this is real and we are here, touched by fortune kissed by grace, now as one in love’s sweet space. And as I look upon your face, a thousand dreams are now in view. Kiss me now and hold me near: all my dreams have now come true.”

Aoi does exactly that. She pulls Toko close and presses a kiss to her lips.


End file.
